One of the objectives of Release 11 of the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard is to specify the support for the use of multiple timing advances (TAs) for LTE uplink carrier aggregation. This is discussed in LTE Document No. RP-101421, titled “LTE Carrier Aggregation Enhancements”. A timing advance for uplink transmission is performed by the user equipment (UE) to achieve uplink timing synchronization with the network. The support for multiple timing advances for LTE uplink carrier aggregation is necessary for cellular deployment scenarios where two aggregated cells can undergo different channel propagation delay from the UE.